shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fujisaki Kiyoshi
Introduction Fujisaki Kiyoshi 'is a current member of the Mafia Pirates. He travels with them because of his rivalry and trust with Sasagawa Kenshin. He doesnt have a dream, he only wants to find his path in life. He also has a bounty of 430, 000, 000 beri. He was born in a small village from a small island. His father taught him to fish, his dad being a known fisherman. Kiyoshi was always playing with the fishing rod and was acting like its a sword, but his father stopped him, since swords kill people, while he has to give people good food, to make them live more and healthy, not to kill them. In the village he was born, there was a huge tree with pink leaves that the entire village admired. Kiyoshi's father said that there is a legend about the tree, that the leaves on the tree represent the number of people in the village. Each time a person died, a petal was falling down from the tree. One day, Kiyoshi leaves to get some fishes for the dinner. After some time, he hears some noises from the village and gets back to it, only to see a lot of explosions that completely destroy the village. He quickly checks the village for survivors, but finds his mother dead, along with all the villagers. He checks the tree in the middle of the village as well, and sees that only two leaves remained on the tree. He notices his father lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Kiyoshi's father tells him about a sword of the family and tells him to become strong. One of the leaves falls from the tree on Kiyoshi's father chest and gets completely red from the blood. In the same day, Kiyoshi finds a sword in his house. The next day, he retreats in mountains, where he trains each day to become stronger and, after a few years of hardly surviving in here, he returns to the village. The village changed a lot and there are already a few people living in it. Kiyoshi walks near the giant tree in the middle of the village and furiously cuts it in half, blaming it for what happened to the entire village some years ago. He finds a fruit inside and eats it, the fruit being the Devil Fruit Hanabira Hanabira no mi which gives him control over flower petals. After some years of travelling alone, Kiyoshi finds Kenshin, one of the persons he was looking forward to fight with and gets defeated in a deadly fight, where Kenshin saves Kiyoshi's life. Kiyoshi continues to follow Kenshin's path and when he finds out that Kenshin joined a crew, the Mafia Pirates, he does the same thing. Appearance Kiyoshi has slate gray eyes and long black hair which he sometimes keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseiken to sign nobility, since even though his father was just a fisherman, his grandfather was a noble. He usually wears them on top of his head and on the right side of his head. Like most of the Mafia Pirates members, he wears a black suit, with white shirt and black pants. Unlike the other Mafia Pirates members, he doesnt wear a necktie, but wears a white scarf sometimes. He is also seen wearing white gloves sometimes, and a long, white coat that has a high collar which has light gold tassels on its edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners. Personality Since the death of his father, Kiyoshi always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is also notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as shown from how he rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Kiyoshi is very perceptive and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he states in comparison to an opponent is justified. However, when he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hotheaded, as noted by his father. Kiyoshi strongly believes in law and order, always stopping his crew mates from an attempt of stealing or killing for no reason. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, no one else will. He also believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if it goes against his own wishes. Despite his icy and arrogant manner, Kiyoshi cares for and protects those important to him. Kiyoshi likes Japanese cherry blossoms, night-time walks, spicy food and bananas, but he does not like sweets. Abilities and Powers Strenght Kiyoshi wasnt shown to have incredible strenght, due to the fact that he never utilized hand to hand combat. He always prefers to use his sword or his Devil Fruit powers. Speed Kiyoshi is probably best known for his incredible speed. This is demonstrated by the nickname he got from his captain, Shuji, ''God of Flash. He invented a few techniques that combine his incredible speed with his sword mastery. *'''Senka(閃花, Flash Blossom): A special technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and destroying one's weapon in two rapid strikes. This attack is his favorite to use. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Utsusemi'(空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. He learnt this technique while watching Sasagawa Kenshin and Shuji fight, while they were both using their Devil Fruit powers to enhance their speed. Endurance While not having the most imposing appearance compared to other crew mates, Kiyoshi has shown to be a very resilient fighter. During his fight against Kenshin, despite gaining severe injuries, Kiyoshi was still able to continue fighting effectively and even ignored his wounds to the point that he seemed unfazed by them. At the end of the fight, he was still able to perform an impressive Utsusemi to leave. Kiyoshi's durability proved great enough for him to willingly damage himself to escape from his enemy's trap. Against Shinichirou, he had his entire left arm mutilated by Shinichirou's attacks, and still was able to defeat him. Intellect Kiyoshi was shown to be a master tactician. He is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is also a crafty tactician, as demonstrated from how effectively he uses his speed and Devil Fruit powers to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Swordsmanship Kiyoshi is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks with little effort. He usually prefers to fight his opponents using his Devil Fruit, so he rarely uses his swordsmanship skills, only using his sword to finish off weak opponents. He only used it in a major fight, against Sasagawa Kenshin, to prove him that he is a great swordsman. The only sword Kiyoshi used in battle, is the sword of his father which is a regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It has a bronze guard with lavender hilt-wrapping and white sheath. Techniques *'Chire'(散れ, Scatter): Kiyoshi uses his incredible speed to pass his oppenent multiple times, at the same time being able to cut and stab him. *'Senbonzakura'(千本桜, Thousand Cherry Blossoms): Kiyoshi powerfully swings his sword at his opponent with his left hand, then pulls a feint and drops his sword, then spins and catches it with his right hand, cutting the confused opponent. After Kiyoshi cuts his opponent, flower petals were shown flying from his sword. *'Senbonzakura Kageyoshi'(千本桜景厳, Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms): Kiyoshi thrusts his sword towards his opponent and with each thrust, flower petals fly from his sword, creating a wall between him and his opponent, thus blocking the opponent's view, then Kiyoshi attacks from all directions. *'Senkei'(殲景, Slaughterscape): Kiyoshi moves at huge speed in a circle around his opponent, leaving after images behind him and confusing his opponent. He also cuts his opponent multiple times during the process. *'Gōkei'(吭景, Mawscape): Kiyoshi throws his sword from a hand to another very fast and moves around his opponent at huge speed, leaving after images behind and also making his opponent see that he has two swords, then he suddenly stops and attacks his opponent, stabbing his opponent two times, usually in vital points. *'Shūkei: Hakuteiken'(終景: 白帝剣, Endscape: White Emperor Sword): Kiyoshi scratches his sword on the ground, leaving flower petals behind, then he powerfully swings his sword towards his opponent, releasing a huge and powerful ground slash that becomes white and takes the shape of a giant blade. This was shown to be one of Kiyoshi's strongest techniques, being able to match Kenshin's strongest slash, the Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha. Devil Fruit Hanabira Hanabira no mi Kiyoshi possesses the Hanabira Hanabira no mi, a Devil Fruit which lets him produce and use flower petals in battle. He learned how to use the petals as mini blades, making them a deadly weapon. He can make his petals take many forms, creating limbs of petals, weapons or beasts. Kiyoshi recognized that he is not able to use his Devil Fruit at its maximum strenght yet. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Kiyoshi is able to use Kenbunshoku Haki, but is not really proeficient with it and that’s why he doesnt use it oftenly, only in desperate situations. He used it against three people so far. In the fight against Shinichirou, the opponent was attacking from all directions and Kiyoshi couldnt figure out from where are the attacks coming. When fighting against Kenshin and Shuji, he had to use it because of their incredible speed. Busoshoku Haki Despite his lack of skill with Kenbunshoku Haki, Kiyoshi is a master of Busohoku Haki, using it more often in battle. He uses it especially when fighting with his sword, to enhance his cutting power. His mastery of the Bushoshoku Haki was shown when he used it on his flower petals in order to cut his opponent which was using a Logia Devil Fruit. Category:Zoro-san Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mafia Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Intelligence